Sickness Can Lead To Untapped Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: One day during school Zane relizes that he can't find Syrus anywhere and when he finds out Syrus hospital wing with the flu he decides that he should be the one to take care of him! Zane x Syrus!


Hey peeps! This is going to become my **12th** story! I just got the idea for this story today at school because someone in one of my classes was out with the flu and I thought why can't I write a story about someone in Yu-Gi-Oh GX getting the flu... and while I'm at it I'll just I'll just make it a little romantic! So without further ado... here we go!

Title: Sickness Can Lead To Untapped Love

Summary: One day during school Zane realizes that he can't find Syrus anywhere and when he finds out Syrus went to the hospital wing with the flu he decides he should be the one to take care of him! Zane x Syrus!

GX - GX

One day Zane was waiting for class to start at his locker which was right next to Syrus' (let's just pretend that have lockers and they organze them by names... shall we?) and was wondering where Syrus was. _'Syrus is usually here by now... where **is** he?'_ Zane thought starting to get worried. _'Class is going to start any minute.'_ Zane thought and that's when the bell rang. _'Make that right now.'_ Zane thought then Dr. Crowler came up to him.

"What are you still doing out here Zane? Get to class."

"But I can't seem to find Syrus."

"Don't worry about your little brother... get to class." Dr. Crowler said then Zane did what he was told and went to his classroom. After class Zane went right to Jaden's locker to see if he would know where Syrus was. When he got there Jaden was already there listening to his Ipod. Zane tapped him on the shoulder then Jaden turned around and took the head phones out of his ears.

"Hey Zane, what's up?"

"Nothing. You skip another class?"

"Yeah, I just don't see the point in classes. If your a good duelist that's all that matters, right?"

"Not really, but I came her to ask you a question."

"You already did." Jaden said then Zane just gave him this serious look. "Chill Zane I was just joking. So... what do you want to know?"

"Where's Syrus? I haven't seen him and since you're his best friend and you guys are so close..." Zane started, but paused. _'Even though it pains me to even think that.'_ Zane thought. "I thought **you** might know where he is."

"Oh right. Sy's sick today."

"Sick? What's wrong with him?" Zane asked sounding like he really cared.

"Why the sudden worrying about Syrus, hm?"

"No reason." Zane said quickly. "I... just... want to know."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"You like him don't you? I mean... more then a brother."

"That's ridiculous."

"Uh-huh. Right, sure. Anyway to answer your earlier question... Syrus is in the hospital wing with the flu."

"Flu? I better go check on him."

"But what about your next class which starts in... five minutes?"

"I'll skip it." Zane said then ran off torwards the hospital wing.

-- In the hospital wing --

Zane came into the hospital wing and went up to the desk.

"Hey. Has somebody named Syrus come in here earlier?" Zane asked and the nurse looked at him.

"You mean your brother. Yeah he came in here before classes started. Which reminds me... shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Do you think I would care about my attendance record when my brother is in the hospital sick?"

"No, but all I'm saying is that he'll be fine. He's just got the flu it's not like he's going to die."

"He **will** die if he's not treated right."

"I know that, but I can assure you that he's being well cared for."

"Well I'm not taking any chances... what room is he in?"

"13... it's down that way, but I would be careful if I were you. **I** wouldn't want to catch a flu."

"Who cares? If I end up getting sick then that's **my** problem." Zane said then went down the hallway until he reached Syrus' room and he went inside. After he got inside he closed the door behind him then walked over to Syrus. He was sleeping on the hospital bed and he **really** didn't look good. Syrus seemed more pale than usual and his breathing was slower and steadier. Zane sat down on the stool that was next to the bed and gently stroked Syrus' hair. Syrus' beautiful silver eyes opened after a few minutes of Zane stroking his hair and he looked up and saw Zane there.

"Zane?" Syrus asked then saw Zane look down at him and then stop stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry... did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay... really." Syrus said then the pain in his head started to come back and he winced.

"Syrus, are you alright?"

"No. I have a really bad headake."

"Let me see." Zane said then placed a hand on Syrus' forehead. "Syrus you're burning up. Here... let me take your tempature."

"Was that a request or an order?"

"Syrus."

"Sorry... a little of an tension-breaker." Syrus said then felt Zane put the thermometer into his mouth and under his tounge. A couple minutes later the thermometer went off and Zane checked it.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Your tempature is 102.6."

"What should I do?"

"Get some sleep."

"But I'm thirsty."

"Then I'll go get you some water." Zane said then quickly kissed Syrus' forehead and went out in the hall. When he got back with a cup of water Syrus looked surprized. "What?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but... you just kissed me."

"What of it?" Zane asked then passed the water to Syrus. "Here."

"Thank you and... you're right I shouldn't be getting concerned about that kiss." Syrus said then took a drink and set the cup on the counter. "After all... it was just a brotherly kind of kiss, wasn't it? I mean... I've even seen friends kiss eachother that way."

"Yeah. That's what it was... a brotherly kiss." Zane said then laughed stupidly. _'God, I wish I was dead.'_ Zane thought then bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah. I'll see you when I wake up again big brother, won't I?"

"Oh... of course you will... I'm staying right here." Zane said then saw Syrus close his eyes and fall asleep.

-- A couple hours later --

Syrus woke up again and looked down to see that Zane had also fallen asleep and he smiled then gently shook Zane awake. Zane opened his dark navy eyes then yawned and sat up to see Syrus awake.

"Hi Syrus. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, but not much."

"You thirsty?"

"A little... and a little hungry too."

"Well here's your water from earlier." Zane said then handed him the water and Syrus took another sip then put it back on the table. "Do you want to eat now?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter." Syrus said then Zane went back out into the hallway and came back a minute later with a fruit bar.

"Here." Zane said and handed it to Syrus after opening it for him.

"Thank you." Syrus said then took a bite out of bar and looked at Zane for a minute before finally saying something. "Zane, why are you all of a sudden wanting to take care of me? I mean you even skipped todays classes to see me."

"I just figured that it was about time I stopped being so mean to you and instead try to be nice."

"So you skipped class?"

"Why are you acting so surprized. It's not like I've never skipped classes before."

"You have?"

"Of course. I'm sure that everyone in this school has skipped atleast one class in atleast one of their school years."

"You sure?"

"Pretty darn." Zane said then put a hand on Syrus forehead and he was still burning up. "Syrus, you should get some more sleep."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not I know you better then that. Go back to sleep." Zane said.

"Fine." Syrus said then put the fruit bar on the counter next to the cup of water then fell back asleep.

-- Half an hour later --

Zane was still sitting on the stool next to Syrus' bed as he was reading a book. He looked down and saw Syrus sleeping, he put the book down then smiled. _'He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping like that.'_ Zane thought then he heard Syrus mumble something in his sleep and he leaned in closer so he could try to hear him.

"I love you Zane." Syrus whispered in his sleep and Zane quickly sat up and blinked a few times before coming to his scenes. _'He's delusional.'_ Zane concluded then went back to the book. Atticus came into the room and was shocked to see Zane in there.

"You're okay Zane?" Atticus asked.

"Shh!" Zane quickly said then stood up and dragged Atticus out into the hallway and closed Syrus' door. "What do you mean I'm okay?"

"Where were you during classes today? I thought you had gotten sick or something, but no you were skipping class."

"Yeah... so?"

"To do what?"

"Watch over Syrus what do you think?"

"Syrus is fine."

"Fine? Syrus is **not** fine! He's in the hospital wing for crying out loud!"

"What I mean is that... Syrus will be fine without you keeping an eye on him 24/7."

"No he won't. He needs me." Zane said then looked into the door window and saw that Syrus had woken up. "No." Zane said then ran back into the room and the door shut behind him.

"Poor guy... he's falling hard for his own little brother." Atticus said then walked out of the hospital wing.

-- In Syrus' room --

"Syrus I'm sorry that I wasn't in here when you woke up. I was out in the hallway talking to Atticus." Zane said as he went back over to Syrus' bed and Syrus was sitting up in his bed.

"It's okay... really."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. All of a sudden a lot better. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh." Syrus said sounding disapointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that... I had this dream that you made me feel better."

"How did I do that?"

"No piticular way."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn." Syrus said then smiled and Zane relized he was mocking him.

"You're weird."

"I guess it runs in the family." Syrus said.

"Hey. I'm going to make you take that back." Zane said then started tickling Syrus and Syrus fell back on the bed laughing.

"Zane... stop it." Syrus said trying to get him to stop.

"Never." Zane said and continued tickling him.

"This is torcher... stop it." Syrus pleaded as tears started to come down from his eyes by laughing too much.

"Not until you take back what you said."

"I never said... that you... had the weirdness."

"But you intended to."

"Okay, okay I take it back." Syrus said then Zane stopped. After a minute Syrus touched Zane's stomach which made Zane jump and Syrus headed for the door. "It looks like your ticklish too." Syrus said then ran out the door then Zane got up and followed him. Syrus ran right out of the school with Zane still right behind him. Zane finally caught up to Syrus when they were in the middle of the forest with no one around and Zane tackled Syrus to the ground. They both fell down and then they started playfully fighting, then after a couple of minutes they finally stopped and were both out of breath.

"Do you think that was fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Me too." Syrus said. "Even more when I can try something and I know I won't get you sick in the process."

"Really? What do you want to try?"

"This." Syrus said then kissed Zane passionately. Zane was a little shocked at first, but soon got used to the feeling then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. They broke away a couple of minutes later and they were out of breath again. "I love you Zane... although I would think you would already know that since I told you earlier."

"What?"

"Yeah... did you think I was asleep?"

"Yes."

"I was convincing wasn't I?"

"More then you know." Zane said then they kissed again.

GX - GX

Hey peeps! I just want to say that I hope ya'll enjoyed my **12th** story and please review! Thank you very much and I'm out!


End file.
